How We Came To Be
by THGfan12
Summary: A series of One-Shots before the Epilogue of 'A Victor's Life' (Mature Themes, Language)
1. Our First Day

**Mason's POV**

I groaned and rubbed y eyes as I made my way down the stairs of hell. Honestly, I don't understand why the hell we have to strat school so early. Don't I have a right to sleep in when I'm going to be this close to hell. My parents have already been freaking out on me for the entire summer about it, how they're 'proud' of me. I don't understand why though. A lot of kids make it into High School, it's ridiculous how excited they get over this stupid stuff.

I'll never understand the. Sometimes thyey can be so happy and joyful that it's creepy. And at other times they will be at each other's throats in arguements. It's obvious that the both of them have really strong personalities. And sometimes they go good and sometimes they don't. It makes me wonder how they stand each other's presence.

"MACY!" I groan in annyoance at my younger brother's nickname for me. Grey could be cute at times but, most of the time he was the most annoying person on the planet. Sure, that was kind of his job as my little brother. But, for fuck's sake! Was the nickname really necessary?!

Now, my other sibling. Her name is Violet and she is really really intelligent. Which I have no idea where she gets it from, my dad is an epic retard most of the time and as for my mom. She likes to make people think she isn't smart, she is, but she doesn't have the I.Q. of one million. "Mason! My main man, hurry it up! You don't want to be late!" my dad yells as he skips by me when I reach the bottom of the longest staircase in the world. Honestly, why do I have to live with these people.

If my dad wasn't able to get a job in construction, he would probably be a ballerina. Yes, I'm being serious. Another reason why I feel bad for my mother.

**Katniss's POV**

I smiled at Mason as he walked into the room. He looked annoyed and barely noticed me, but I understood how he felt. Finnick has been high off orange juice for the last week and has been getting on my nerves much more than usual. Though, I say this nearly every week. It's the truth this time.

Violet was also being more of a smartass than usual. Everything was spinning out of proportion these days. But, I was okay with it. Now that it was time for Mason to go to High School, I expect a lot more rebelliousness. Mason has never been that way before, but from what Johanna says. Hunter is turning out exactly like Gale, but he has both of their tempers **combined**! I would hate to be Johanna. And since Hunter and Mason are best friends, Hunter is going to rub off on my son BIG TIME!

As long as he doesn't get any girls pregnant at seventeen I'm cool. But, if he does, I'll have to put him up for adoption. Along with Finnick. But, Finnick would probably cry and guilt trip me into doing otherwise because he is so very convincing...

"How'd you sleep?" I finally asked after placing a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of him. He didn't reply and was about to dig his fork into the food, but I quickly yanked it backa nd asked him again, "How did you sleep?" he groaned and slammed his head on the table, at the same time, Grey entered the room and shreiked as Mason's face connected tot he table.

I frowned at my eight year old son who looked close to fainting as Mason lifted his head and made a sound similar to one of those zombies in a movie that he and Grey watched. Grey couldn't sleep for about two weeks and guess who's bed he stayed in? Finnick and his sexual frustration was close to getting the best of him right when Grey ran into the room with tears rushing down his face. I was so lucky that Violet was scared of absolutley nothing!

"Baby, it's okay. Mason is only being a dummy." I said and pressed my lips to his forehead, he wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his head against my stomach. I pushed the pancakes back in Mason's direction and this time he answered me as I galred at him. Annoyed that he'd put me into this situation.

"I slept fine mom, there's no need to worry." I smiled and petted Grey's hair. But, he didn't release me, great. Now, he won't detach himself from me for the longest time.

...

**Finnick's POV**

"Dad, why can't I sit in the front seat with you! The boys should sit with each other instead! It only makes sense!" Violet crried and I grinned. "I suppose you should be driving the car too?" I asked and she screamed out "Yes!" I rolled my eyes and thought of how lucky she is that I'm the one that's driving. Katniss would probably strangle any of them is they talked too much while she was trying to focus on driving.

Sure, Katniss really had no problem murdering our children if she thinks they deserve it. As for me, I wouldn't mind because it would give me an excuse to make more. Of course, I'm only kidding. Not about having more kids, just about not minding if my wife killed my children. But, she might just kill me if I tried to complain about it. That wasn't something I wanted to deal with. She might not even kill me, she'll just do something to scar me for life. And I would be too scared to run away. Okay, maybe it wouldn't be because I was scared. Katniss just gets really sexy when she's angry.

"Dad, I'm feeling a little dizzy. You should take me home so mom can feel my forehead." Mason said stoicly and I rolled my eyes. Katniss was right, our child is a major drama queen. Why? Why do all of my sons have to be so...feminine? They definetly don't get it from Katniss. But...I'm not feminine on the least. I'm like the manliest guy in all of District 4! I mean, look at my abs!

...

**Katniss's POV**

I'd been completly at ease and relaxed for about five minutes, the kids were at school for the rest of the day and Finnick was at school and not annoying the crap out of me. But, then Johanna came in, and all hope of relazation was gone.

"HEY, WE SHOULD GO SUNBATHE!" I still don't know what I was thinking when I gave her a key to my house.

Slamming my face on the kitchen table like Mason had this morning, I pretended that I couldn't hear her. But, that never worked. No matter how many times I try, she never falls for it. Though, if she did and she actually had a soul, an ambulance would quickly be called and all hell would break loose. We've managed to hide from the Capital's press since our wedding, and I really don't want them near us ever again. I will never have another interview with Caesar Flickerman or whoever the hell does interviews these days for the life of me.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!" And I suddenly found myself on the cold tile floor. Thank God I didn't hit my head, that wouldn't be good. Not that Johanna would care, unless I was dead. Then she might not laugh for ten hours. Eight hours at the least!

"Give me back the key to my house..." I groaned as I made my way back onto my feet and glared at her.

She wore a bikin and had her hands on her hips. Her brown hair was up in a loose bun and her deep brown eyes were glaring straight back at me. Honestly, why did I have to be the only person in the world that is friends with Johanna Mason. Who is also the reason why my son's name is Mason. Yes, I have no idea what I had been thinking at that moment. It's ridiculous.

"Nope, you are going to go put on a swimsuit and get your skinny ass out onto the beach. We still look good Everdeen!" I put my hand up and corrected her, "Odair.." and she just rolled her eyes and yanked me towards the staircase by my wrist. Of course, I didn't bother fighting back because I just didn't want to have a stupid arguement over this and then the neighbors would complain again. I mean, our neighbors are assholes. Not only do I have to deal with Johanna fifty percent of the time. I also have to deal with the old guy across the street that sits on his porch and stares at my ass whenever I walk by.

God, I miss Haymitch!

...

**Hunter's POV**

"HEY! ODAIR!" I yell as I see Mason slam the door to his dad's car shut. I chuckle as he stomps over to where I stand by the school gates. Not bothering to go into the actual parking lot. There is no real reason, I mean, all girls do is stare at me like I'm a piece of meat. And guys glare at me in envy. I mean, I know I'm hot but don't you think you should tone it down a bit?

**Mason's POV**

As Hunter and I made our way down the hallway, there were kids yelling and laughing and some were just cowering in the corner, looking terrified. But, there was also a couple of kids dressed in leather jacket even though it was about ninty degrees outside. Honestly, I don't understand what the hell is wrong with our generation?!

Goddamit.

When we reached the main office, the lady at the front desk stared at the two of us in shock, her jaw was to the floor as she stared at the two of us. "You're Kat-" before she could scream out the words I knew were coming I cut her off with an 'I know' and grabbed my schedule that had been lying in front of her and turned on my heel before walking away and heading down the hallway to find my locker, '347', which is written on the top of my schedule sheet. It's really convenient.

Soon, Hunter is trailing behind me again and quickly bumps into me. Nearly slamming me straight into a senior. What sucks is that Hunter is a lot taller than me. I know that I'm soon going to be the height of my Dad but, it hasn't come yet and I hope it does by the time I'm a senior.

"Dude, what's the big deal? Do your parents embarrass you that much?" I roll my eyes and respond while opening my new locker. "No, it's because people like to think I'm exactly like them. Which is wrong on so many levels. The only way I am similar to them is because I look similar to my mom. Not that it's a bad thing."

He scoffs and leans agaisnt the locker next to me. "I wish I was recognized. I look too much like my dad for anyone to think anything of me."

"Whatever."

...

**Finnick's POV**

I whistle and stride through the front door and instantly call out for Katniss, work ended early today and I'd very much like to spend time with my wife. Maybe get her to not act like she's on her period whenever I'm in her presence.

But, there isn't a response. I sigh and kick off my flip-flops before heading to the backdoor. One great thing about District 4 is that I can wear board shorts and a t-shirt anywhere and no one will think you're crazy. Looking out the back window I see Johanna sleeping in the sand and Katniss reading a book a few feet away from her. In a bikini.

A grin makes it's way onto my lips and I yank off my shirt before running outside. "KATNISS!" She lifts her head from her book and looks at me with an eyebrow risen above her sunglasses before standing up and walking over to me.

"Where's you come from stranger?" she asks and I laugh. "The boss man let everyone go home early, mainly because all of our kids are at school and we deserve a bit of relaxation with our spouses..." I draw and she shoves me.

"Since when do you say spouses?" she asks and I burst into laughter.

But, I quickly compose myself and manage to reply, "Well, I am a mature father and husband. I am no longer as immature as I used to be. I'm a mature gentleman..." she scoffs and just shoves me again.

"Yes, you are very very mature. I understand."

...

**Mason's POV**

Sooner rather than later, lunch time comes around and Hunter and I are just standing in the parking lot. Sure, we had the option to stay in the cafeteria but, we have yet to talk to anyone and were not going to put ourselves in a awkward position. Besides, most people who have tried to talk to me start telling me that I happen to look a lot like 'Katniss Everdeen' a.k.a. my mother.

How would you feel if everyone suddenly started to compare you to your mom and dad. Obviosuly I hate it, so I think everyone else in the world would too.

"Hey, maybe we should leave for lunch. I don't know about you. But, I don't feel like starving out here while all the assholes in the caf stuff their faces. So, let's just...go down a couple blocks, head to that...place..."

Not bothering to put up an arguement, I just nod. There is no point to try and reason with him to do otherwise.

**...**

**...**

**Well, that's the first Chapter for you guys! I hope you guys enjoy and tell me if you want more or not, I would really like to know. But, I will not make a full story for it until you guys tell me to or not. I don't want to have to start something up and just have to delete it all over again. I've done it many many times. **

**Love you guys!**

**Tell me what you want!**

**-Meghan**


	2. Christmas In Twelve Part 1

**Mason's POV**

As I sat in our car, squished between Grey and Violet. I texted Hunter on my phone, ranting and raving about how much it sucked to be brought to District Twelve for winter vacation. I haven't missed this place in the slightest since we left it nine years ago. But. mom wanted to go oh so badly and dad felt bad for her so here we are.

They say it's a couple more hours until we get back to our old house which has been taken care of by God knows who for eight fucking years! I have no clue why I have to come along. Violet and Grey wanted to go, mom and dad wanted to go. I didn't get a choice because the majority voted against me. I don't understand why I can't just stay with Hunter and his family for Christmas. On second thought, that actually sounds like a pretty bad idea.

Not only would I have to deal with Mr. Hawthorne and his temper, but Mrs. Hawthorne... her temper was horrible. My mom's is pretty sucky too, but her's was at the length of an inch, Mrs. Hawthorne was about a centimeter.

...

After four hours of sitting in the car, with mom and dad annoying each other half to death and Violet and Grey being as creepy as ever. Sometimes, I wonder whether or not I'm the only normal person in the family after all. I sigh and shake my head, making mom look back at me with her big grey eyes. I give her a smile and she smiles back.

Now, there are certain times where I realize why I favored my mom so much when I was younger. Her smile was always warm and kind, I remember her singing voice when I was younger, so sweet and beautiful. But, there was so much that made my Dad fall in love with her. I knew of my parents being in the Hunger Games, but we had avoided all media and such since we were younger. All the judgement my parents got all of the time was enough.

But, I didn't understand it in the least. They hadn't done anything but win the Hunger Games, I knew that involved them killing people. But, my parents weren'tviolent murderers, that was a fact. "Booyah! Only a couple more blocks and we will see the damage Grandpa Haymitch has done to his house!" My Dad said, so Mom smacked his head in response. Crossing her arms over her chest and huffing. Dad whined irritably and mumbled obcenities just loud enough for me to hear.

"MOM! DAD SAID A BAD WORD!" I chuckled as Grey yelled, making Mom whip her head to look at Dad with a fiery glare. He dodged her slap this time and let out a sigh of relief as the traffic light turned green. We all knew that Mom wouldn't hit him whilst he was driving.

Dad groaned and glared in the mirror at Grey, who was trying so hard to act innocent. "Now, why do each and every one of my children try to get me in trouble. I mean, that just ain't fair!" he whined. Mom just grumbled to herself and began to stare out the window. Probably trying to ignore Dad and give him the silent treatment.

Anyone who has ever met my Dad knows that he does not like being ignored...by anyone. No matter who or what it is. He will complain if they don't listen or look at him at all times. I feel so bad for my Mom sometimes.

How has she dealt with Dad the last...I don't know. Hundred years or so.

...

**Violet's POV**

When we finally arrived to our old home, I could barely recognize the great mansion that apparently I had lived in eleven years ago. Mom squinted and then let out a laugh as Dad groans, looking at the snow on the ground. It made a laugh escape me as well, Dad hated snow. He had said this many a time when talking about the District.

But, Mom always said that many children in her District enjoyed playing in the snow during the winter, usually building structores and such. I know that I will make one with Grey later on, we'll have to search for the proper snow first...

Dad grasped Mom's hand and then they began to speak to each other in hushed voices. Usually Mason would be suspicious but he kept paying attention to his phone rather than the world around him. It was obvious that he has more memories than both Grey and I. So, seeing this place again didn't really interest him.

...

**Katniss's POV**

"I'm gonna head over to Haymitch's. I just...I want to make sure he's in good shape. You know?" I told Finnick. He gave me a confused look and asked. "Didn't he know we were coming?"

I sighed. I honestly, miss Haymitch and he I know for a fact that he tore the phone out of his wall yet again, so I wouldn't be able to get into contact with him anyways. To think that he had been so much better when we had taken off. But, who knows anymore.

So many have us have migrated out of District Twelve over the years, I think the only people left are my family and Haymitch. Who knows what he's been up to. "No, his phone is disconnected. I just want to make sure, so just go. Please." I said. Even if I said please, I would have done it either way. No matter what Finnick said.

As if he could read my mind, he nodded slowly with reluctance.

...

As I stepped through Haymitch's front door, I instantly knew he had not been doing so great. The strong smell of alcohol and vomit was permeating the air. I began to breathe through my mouth and I made sure to keep my eyes on the floor. Passing over broken glass, vomit, and some liguid that could either be alcohol or urine. I honestly did not want to know.

How could someone survive like this? I didn't worry whether or not he was alive, the puke was fresh as if it only appeared and hour or so ago. But, again. I have no clue whatsoever.

"Haymitch! Haymitch! You better not come out running with a knife! It's just me!" I yelled, it echoed off the walls and I just sighed. There was definitley a chance that he would stab me on sight if he was as drunk and incoherent as I expected.

I made my way into the livingroom, searching around. Seeing the piles of dirty clothes and...the phone. Wires hanging out of the hole in the wall and the phone smashed to pieces on the floor. Rolling my eyes, I checked to make sure whether or not he was on the sofa. Which was not the case.

"Ugh! Why can't this be easier for me you old fucker! If your dead, I'll fuckin' leave you to rot! You got me!" I yelled in frustration.

...

Only after checking every single room in the house, I found him. Of course, he would be in the place I would least expect. Sleeping away in his room. Shirtless and with his pants unbuttoned. I chuckled an neared him. Checking his person for any sort of weaponry. Only finding a broken piece of glass in his tough grip.

I checked to see if he was not covered in any unwanted substances himself before straddling him. I wanted to have the upper hand if this turned violent. I haven't had to defend myself from anyone in a while. I cracked my knuckles and then took each of his wrists and pinned them down. This was probably a shitty move. But, this was my only option at this point.

There was nothing downstairs that wasn't filled with either vomit or liquor that he would kill me for wasting the slightest drop.

Then, I loosened my grip, releasing one of his hands to brush his hair from his face. He had a really thick beard now, which made me giggle, I could never imagine Haymitch with a beard. And Finnick couldn't grow facial hair. So, I had never felt a man's beard before. Gently, I stroked the thick wirry hair and laughed again. How had his face managed to stay so clean when the rest of him was in such dissaray.

Then, suddenly, I was shoved onto my own back and pressed into the matress below. A very feral Haymitch with the piece of glass pressed to my throat. He was breathing heavily and I just remained as cool as I could. He would realize that it was me in a minute. If I tried to fight him off, he would stab me before he came to his senses.

I hadn't seen the man in so long. His hair had gray strands here and there and his wrinkles had really come through. But, he was still the handsome man that had taught me how to survive. So, I trusted him. No matter how crazed and angry he became.

He blinked his grey eyes at me, that'd been glazed over with anger and fear just a moment before. He looked down at me, into my own eyes and he mumbled slowly, "Sweetheart..." The glass left his hand and was tossed to the side. He gripped my face between his hands and looked at me closely. As if he wouldn't take my answer if I even bothered to give him one.

"Haymitch, how many times have I told you that I fucking hate that nickname." he looked at me seriously for a moment. Before busting into laughter, releasing me and rolling off to the other side of the bed. Of course, he was sixty something now and was already going senile. Or he was still a tad drunk from earlier. Or, maybe the alcohol now was just in his system at all times and he would never be coherent again.

That would be amazing and horrible all at the same time. Like, "Kids! This is your Grandpa Haymitch! If he pukes on the floor, it's your duty to clean it up!" What kind of example would that be. I mean, last time I remember. Haymitch puked almost every five minutes when he was drunk before passing out. And I only know this because we were infact drinking buddies a while back.

Saying this now would most likely result in a very angry Finnick Odair, who now hates anything to do with alcohol. Only because I would have killed Mason on many occasions while I was pregnant if I took a drink like I so badly wanted. Come to think of it, I should probably try to clean some of this up if I'm hoping to get Finnick or the kids anywhere near Haymitch. If my husband saw him in this state, we would have a big issue.

These two would never get along. It was just the plain old truth.

...

**Finnick's POV**

When all of the kids went off to look through the house, I instantly went up the stairs to our old bedroom.

The room where my children were born and where my wife and I made love on many occasions. I didn't really miss the old place, our new bed and all the stuff back in Four was so much better than what we left behind nine years ago. But, I was feeling a tad nostaligic for this place. Thinking this made me want to slap myself as I opened the door.

Katniss had told me that her family hired some people to dust things off and clean whatever needed to be cleaned every six months in the place. And, I think they've done a pretty good job of it. Our old comforter was folded up at the edge of the bed, the carpet around the room looked recently vacumed and the hard wood was close to sparkling.

I chuckled and flopped myself onto the bed, it was kind of stiff. Most likely because it hasn't been...never mind.

...

**Mason's POV**

Seeing my old room again was kind of strange. I remember how young I was when I left, and how tiny and innocent I was to the world around me. But, I always had my mom's sas. I remember many times where I snuck from this room to my parents' to stay with them for the night. Or to wake them up early in the morning.

I remember how much younger my mom used to be, the first clear memory I have of her was when I was six and I ran into my parents' room. Not knowing why everyone was trying to keep me from her, I had seen my Grandpa Haymitch run up there while I was forced to stay downstairs. So many other people ran up and I stayed with my Grandma and actual Grandpa downstairs in the livingroom.

There was so much comotion that it was freaking me out so bad. I was terrified, thinkg that my Mom was hurt. But, it was like these people were more excited and happy than anything else. So, that only made my anxiety sky rocket.

But, when I was finally allowed to go up, I shot up the stairs like a bullet and into my parents' room. I saw my mom when I jumped onto the bed beside her, she looked tired and her hair was sticking to her forehead like glue. But, she was still as beautiful as anyone could imagine. Her grey eyes glittered as she smiled tiredly at me. And she looked like one of the happiest beings on the entire planet.

**...**

**...**

**Hey guys! There is finally an update and I am going to try to get a couple more Chapters out tonight and for the rest of the week. THANK YOU FEBUARY VACATION!**

**Am I right?**

**Hehe, so this Chapter was kind of tough and fun to make. It's kind of weird to get back into the writing style of 'A Victor's Life' **

**Only because I have been working so much on different personalities for Katniss and different experiences. So, I have to watch what I'm doing from now on. **

**Okay, as always.**

**I love you!**

**-Meghan**


End file.
